Flowers and Sea
by uekaraoneesama
Summary: Mingyu berusaha membujuk Jihoon untuk menghilangkan bunga-bunga itu dari tubuhnya namun Jihoon terlalu keras kepala. Saat semuanya sudah terlambat penyesalan membawa Mingyu menuju usaha terakhirnya untuk menebus kesalahannya di lautan lepas. ((gak bisa bikin summary, baca aja kalo minat)). JiGyu; Meanie; Oneshot w/ optional ending [ch.2].
1. Chapter 1

**FLOWERS AND SEA**

 **Cast : SVT's JIhoon x Mingyu**

 **Oneshot**

 **Angst, Typo(s), OOC, Tidak sesuai EYD ((Penulis Amatir))**

 **Note:** Hanahaki merupakan suatu penyakit yang muncul akibat kuatnya perasaan cinta seseorang terhadap orang lain namun cinta tersebut tidak terbalas. Menimbulkan tumbuhnya bunga didalam tubuh penderitnya. Bunga-bunga indah yang berubah seiring berkembangnya perasaan sang penderita, dan walaupun indah tapi bunga-bunga tersebut cukup mematikan. Jika dibiarkan, bunga yang tumbuh tersebut akan membunuh penderitanya. Cara agar bisa terbebas dari penyakit ini secara alami adalah dengan terbalasnya cinta si penderita. Namun penyakit ini juga dapat dihilangkan dengan operasi, efek samping dari operasi ini adalah hilangnya perasaan cinta seiring dengan diangkatnya bunga yang ada di dalam tubuh penderita.

Sebuah desahan napas lolos dari bibir mungilnya saat ia mencoba untuk mencampurkan berbagai melodi yang terpampang di layar komputer di hadapannya. Namun usahanya sia-sia, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan inspirasi apapun.

Ia melepaskan headphonenya dengan kasar dan mengacak rambutnya. Ia menggeram kesal pada dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Percuma memaksakan otaknya untuk berpikir dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia sadar bahwa tenggat waktu untuk lagu yang sedang dikerjakannya ini tidaklah lama lagi namun memaksakannya pun tidak ada gunanya.

Ia berbalik saat mendengar suara ketukan dan pintu yang terbuka dibelakangnya.

"Hyung? Apa kau disana?" Ia mengenali suara itu dan berdesah pelan.

"Ya, masuklah" dan Mingyu menyelinap masuk ke dalam studio tersebut.

Mingyu memperhatikan setiap sudut di ruangan itu sementara Jihoon menunggu sambil memandanginya. Mata Mingyu kemudian terhenti pada kelopak bunga yang terlihat menyembul dari dalam tempat sampah di belakang kursi yang diduduki oleh Jihoon. Mingyu menghela napas berat dan menarik kursi untuk duduk dihadapan Jihoon.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan memberitahuku siapa orang itu?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada suara yang serius.

Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya, terkejut dengan ucapan Mingyu dan mengernyitkan kening,

"tidak ada gunanya, Gyu. Lagipula dia.. tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku"

Pikiran Jihoon kemudian kembali ke satu minggu yang lalu saat tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan perutnya mual dan tidak enak. Namun bukan sisa-sisa makan siang yang ia lihat saat ia memuntahkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi melainkan tumpukan kelopak bunga yang memenuhi wastafelnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit saat menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, kakinya pun terasa lemah hingga ia jatuh terduduk dan menangis dalam diam.

Setelah beberapa hari, ia menemukan cara untuk mengurangi intensitas gejolak yang muncul dari perutnya, yaitu dengan menyibukkan diri dan pikirannya. Hasilnya sejak beberapa hari terakhir ini ia terus mengurung diri di studio miliknya dan mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan mengerjakan aransemen lagu baru yang sedang dikerjakannya.

"hyung, kumohon" Mingyu memohon, tapi Jihoon hanya tersenyum lirih dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa kau tahu..." tanya Jihoon masih mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah kecuali Mingyu, "cara untuk melupakan seseorang begitu mudah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengerti mengapa hal itu sama sakitnya seperti saat kau mempertahankan perasaan itu."

Mingyu tersentak. Ia berusaha mencari alasan lain. Jihoon adalah salah satu favoritnya diantara anggota yang lain dalam grupnya dan Mingyu tidak ingin melihatnya menderita dan sekarat karena –yang menurut Mingyu, perasaan tidak masuk akal.

Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau operasi, hyung?" saran Mingyu.

Jihoon berusaha menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia merasakan perasaan gatal di tenggorokannya. "entahlah" suaranya sangat pelan hampir terdengar sebagai bisikan.

"aku tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu sekarang," lanjutnya.

"hyung... aku tahu aku tidak berhak memaksamu tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Kau adalah salah satu orang yang sangat berharga bagiku, aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus menderita seperti ini. Dan kau tahu... itu tidak seburuk apa yang orang katakan, kehilangan perasaan untuk siapapun itu setelah operasi selesai," senyum menenangkan menghiasi wajah Mingyu dan kesunyian kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mingyu menyerah untuk membujuk Jihoon karena ia tahu seberapa keras kepala hyungnya ini.

Jihoon hanya menunduk. Sebagian dari dirinya sadar bahwa mempertahankan perasaan ini hanyalah usaha yang sia-sia saja tapi sebagian lainnya bertahan bahwa mungkin saja suatu saat perasaannya ini akan terbalas.

Mingyu bangkit dari kursinya dan menepuk pundak Jihoon dengan lembut seolah memberi Jihoon keyakinan bahwa ia akan terus berada di sampingnya apapun yang terjadi. Sebelum Mingyu benar-benar melangkah keluar dari studio itu, Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya.

"satu lagu ini saja... setelah aku menyelesaikan lagu ini, aku berjanji akan menurutimu untuk melakukan operasi itu," janji Jihoon pada Mingyu yang langsung berbalik untuk memeluknya.

"aku akan selalu siap jika kau butuh bantuan. Bagaimana pun kau sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, hyung!" ujar Mingyu bersemangat. Jihoon hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Mingyu itu dan balas memeluk singkat Mingyu sebelum mendorongnya pergi ke luar.

Berhari-hari. Berminggu-minggu. Bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan berlalu. Operasi itu tidak pernah benar-benar dilakukan. Begitu pun dengan lagu yang sedang dikerjakan Jihoon. Lagu itu tidak pernah selesai, hanya selembar lirik yang berhasil dikerjakan dengan kumpulan nada tak beraturan yang mengaluninya.

Jihoon memuntahkan bunga mawar tak lama setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Mingyu di studio malam itu. Tentu saja ia merahasiakan hal ini karena ia tahu, bunga mawar merupakan jaminan terakhirnya. Penanda bahwa waktunya semakin singkat.

Jihoon berusaha lebih keras untuk memenuhi janjinya. Setidaknya untuk menyelesaikan lagu yang dikerjakannya jika mungkin janji untuk melakukan operasi terlalu terlambat untuk dilakukan. Namun tubuhnya menyerah sebelum melodi untuk lirik yang ditulisnya selesai dengan sempurna.

Jihoon ditemukan tergeletak bersimbah darah yang bercampur dengan puluhan kelopak bunga mawar di studio tempatnya bekerja. Tidak ada yang mengetahui mengenai penyakitnya dan semua orang menyesalkan hal itu. Namun Mingyu, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tahu, mendapatkan beban lebih besar dari yang lain. Ia menyalahkan dirinya lebih dari anggota yang lain karena ia tahu namun tak pernah memberi tahu. Ia bahkan tidak cukup berusaha untuk membujuk Jihoon dalam melakukan pengobatan terhadap penyakit itu.

Perasaan bersalah itu semakin memuncak saat ia menemukan lirik lagu yang masih belum selesai dikerjakan oleh Jihoon. Lirik lagu itu bukan hanya sekedar lagu cinta yang biasa di buat oleh Jihoon, tapi lagu itu merupakan curahan hati Jihoon dan pengakuan cinta Jihoon. Kini Mingyu tahu siapa orang yang telah membuat Jihoon mengidap penyakit ini. Orang itu adalah ... dirinya.

 _ **Kim Mingyu.**_

Orang yang dicintai Jihoon selama ini, yang tidak pernah membalas perasaan Jihoon selama ini, yang membuat Jihoon memuntahkan bunga-bunga itu selama ini adalah dirinya, dan dirinya pula lah yang telah mendorong Jihoon hingga Jihoon tidak lagi bisa bertahan dan akhirnya terjatuh hingga tak dapat kembali lagi. Selamanya.

Mingyu mengutuk dirinya. setelah semua ini, Mingyu tak mungkin bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

 _Karena Mingyu..._

 _Semua ini salahnya._

Ia telah membunuh Jihoon dengan cintanya.

Itulah sebabnya Mingyu memutuskan untuk menghukum dirinya sendiri. Setelah memikirkan cara apa yang paling tepat, Mingyu akhirnya menemukannya.

Mingyu meletakkan bunga diatas pusara Jihoon, ia menyentuh nama Jihoon yang terukir diatas batu nisan itu dengan lembut. "aku harap mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik di sana. Jika tidak, aku pastikan akan menghajar mereka." Mingyu menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi matanya dengan tangannya yang lain, kembali mengelus nama itu, seolah mencoba mengukirkannya ingatan. "aku tahu kau tak akan pernah memaafkan kebodohanku, maka dari itu aku sudah memutuskannya." Mingyu terdiam sejenak, seperti menunggu Jihoon untuk meresponnya. Ia mendesah saat tidak ada yang terjadi, berkedip perlahan.

"hyung, aku akan datang lagi besok, aku janji."

Semilir angin memainkan helaian rambutnya. Mata Mingyu beralih dari langit senja yang berwarna jingga ke arah kakinya yang tak beralas dan terkena deburan ombak. Pasir pantai yang lembut terasa dibawah telapak kakinya dan barisan jejak kaki tergambar di sepanjang tepi pantai.

Pasir pantai tak lama berubah menjadi permukaan berbatu di kakinya. Putihnya pasir tergantikan dengan jalanan berbatu tajam. Permukaan bebatuan kecil terasa kasar di permukaan kakinya saat ia terus berjalan menuju dataran yang lebih tinggi.

Suara bebatuan yang terjatuh membuat Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menemukan kalau kini kakinya telah berhenti tepat di ujung tebing batu. Matahari yang semakin tersembunyi dibalik horizon, kehangatan cahayanya terpantulkan dengan indah diatas permukaan air yang berkilau. Ia melirik ke bawahnya dan memperhatikan deburan ombak yang cukup kuat di bagian bawah tebing tempatnya berdiri.

Menutup kedua matanya, ia merentangkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya, membiarkan dirinya terjatuh ke depan menuju kehampaan meninggalkan dunia untuk menjemput pengampunan dari penyesalannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya melompat, terdapat sebuah surat yang himpit diantara bebatuan kecil yang ada di sana. Tidak banyak tulisan yang terdapat di dalam surat itu. hanya sebuah kalimat.

 _Maafkan aku hyung, aku telah mencoba semampuku dan aku tahu ini sudah terlambat... tapi jika di masa ini aku tidak berhasil mencintaimu, ijinkan aku mencintaimu dikehidupan selanjutnya._

 **-FIN-**

 **Notes:**

Ini cerita kedua yang di upload di ffn ... waktu nulis cerita ini memang lagi seneng sama hanahaki dan cerita sebelumnya juga tentang penyakit yang sama tapi lupa gak nulis penjelasannya... (Guilty, JiHanCheol)

Saya sadar diri kalau saya bukan penulis yang baik apalagi dalam hal alur dan ending... tapi itung-itung belajar jadi sukur-sukur kali ada yang ngerti sama jalan pikiran saya di cerita ini apalagi kalau sampai ada yang suka...

Ini bukan pairing yang saya sukai sebenernya... saya lebih suka SoonHoon/HoZi tapi di cerita ini kayaknya lebih cocok kalau tokohnya JiGyu...

Terinspirasi dari beberapa (banyak sebenernya) cerita yang pernah dibaca...

Terima kasih^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Another way to end the story

~Another way to end the story~

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah memandang lautan dari balik kaca jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya seolah tengah terbang entah kemana. Kesadarannya baru kembali saat pemuda itu merasakan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahunya lembut. Tanpa menoleh, ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu dan sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menarik tangan tersebut ke dalam genggamannya.

"Gyu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah" suara itu terdengar rendah dan datar namun Mingyu dapat merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya.

"aku merindukannya hyung..." jawab Mingyu lirih.

"...aku juga... aku juga merindukannya" Mingyu memutar tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berhadap-hadapan. Sosok di depannya tertunduk. Mingyu merasa bersalah karena telah membuat sosok dihadapannya ikut terjerumus juga dalam perasaan bersalah yang terus bersarang di dadanya.

"maafkan aku Wonwoo-hyung... aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu ikut bersedih.. aku hanya..." Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, ia tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng. "aku mengerti, Gyu..."

Wonwoo bukan orang yang sering menunjukkan ekspresinya –kecuali di hadapan Mingyu, dan menurut Mingyu senyum Wonwoo merupakan senyum termanis yang pernah ia lihat. Meskipun tidak terlalu sering ditunjukkan, namun senyuman wonwoo termasuk senyuman yang menular pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Itulah mengapa saat ini pun Mingyu ikut tersenyum dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Wonwoo.

"hyung... ada hal yang belum pernah aku ceritakan kepada siapapun mengenai kejadian beberapa bulan lalu... saat aku masih tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit" ujar Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"...saat itu sebenarnya... aku bertemu dengan Jihoon hyung..." suara Mingyu tercekat dan mata Wonwoo terlihat membola tidak percaya.

Airmata terlihat mulai membasahi kedua mata Mingyu, namun Mingyu berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"aku berada di suatu tempat yang tidak aku kenal dan berdiri sendirian di sana. Saat aku merasa kebingungan, aku melihat seseorang dan ketika kami berhadapan ternyata itu adalah Jihoon hyung..."

"Ia... ia tersenyum padaku dan aku berlari kepadanya, memeluknya dan meminta pengampunan atas kebodohanku... tapi apa kau tau apa yang ia lakukan, hyung?" tanya Mingyu dengan senyuman yang terlihat seolah ia sedang mengulang kejadian paling indah dalam hidupnya.

Wonwoo yang sendari tadi berdiri diam dan mendengarkan cerita Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebenarnya Wonwoo sedikit takut untuk mendengar jawaban dari Mingyu.

Tapi wonwoo tetap bertanya, "apa yang dia lakukan..?"

Senyum di wajah tampan Mingyu semakin mengembang dan berubah menjadi tawa kecil, hal itu membuat Wonwoo semakin bingung.

"dia... dia memukulku dan memarahiku, hyung. Sama seperti saat aku mengganggunya jika kita sedang berkumpul atau latihan. Dia bilang kalau saja saat itu di sana ada gitar atau benda keras lainnya ia pasti sudah memukuliku seperti saat kita trainee dulu." Mendengar hal ini Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tertawa.

Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah Jihoon saat memarahi Mingyu. Dan jujur, Wonwoo merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

"apa yang dia katakan padamu? Kenapa Jihoon memukulmu?" Wonwoo meminta kelanjutan dari cerita Mingyu.

"yang aku lakukan salah, katanya. Dan aku tidak seharusnya ada di sana. Ia juga mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang harus dimaafkan karena menurutnya semua yang terjadi itu bukanlah salahku. Hahaha... bukankah itu lucu hyung? Sudah jelas aku salah tapi Jihoon hyung... ia malah... hahaha"

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan sedih, karena meskipun saat ini Mingyu terlihat sedang tertawa namun airmata yang mengalir di wajah Mingyu berkata lain. Wonwoo menarik Mingyu ke dalam pelukannya. Wonwoo mengerti penyesalan dalam hati Mingyu tidak akan pernah habis. Meski terlihat baik-baik saja, ia tahu bahwa Mingyu masih menyimpan beban yang cukup berat dalam hatinya.

Wonwoo ingin sekali membantu Mingyu untuk menghilangkan perasaan-perasaan yang menyakitinya itu, namun Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Ia merutuki ketidakmampuan dirinya dan hal ini membuatnya ikut terluka setiap kali ia melihat Mingyu kembali menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada Jihoon.

Saat sudah lebih tenang Mingyu melonggarkan pelukan Wonwoo dan memandangnya dalam.

"tapi hyung... ia juga mengatakan bahwa dibandingkan dirinya, kalian lebih membutuhkanku... KAU lebih membutuhkanku... lagipula Jihoon hyung juga memintaku untuk menyelesaikan lagunya..." Mingyu sengaja memberi penekanan saat ia mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo lebih membutuhkan dirinya.

Sebulir airmata jatuh membasahi pipi Wonwoo saat ia mendengar pernyataan dari Mingyu dan ia kembali merengkuh tubuh Mingyu. "terimakasih karena kau kembali, Gyu –dan aku mohon jangan pergi lagi" Wonwoo bergumam pelan, namun Mingyu dapat mendengar semuanya dengan jelas dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menyeka airmata di wajah Wonwoo dengan jemarinya lembut, begitu pun Wonwoo. Mereka saling bertukar senyum. Tak lama kepala mereka berbalik ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Namun, senyum mereka tetap tidak menghilang saat kepala Chan –member termuda mereka, mengintip dari balik pintu dan memberitahu mereka bahwa Seungcheol memanggil mereka untuk segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti dan segera menyusul Chan dengan menarik Mingyu di belakangnya. Sebelum keluar dari kamar hotel yang mereka tempati itu Wonwoo sempat berbalik dan melirik singkat sebuah frame foto di samping sebuah bouquet bunga mini –yang bersisi 13 orang pemuda dengan senyuman yang tergambar jelas di wajah masing-masingnya. Pandangan Wonwoo terfokus pada salah satu sosok yang berada di tengah 12 orang lainnya. Dalam hatinya Wonwoo berterima kasih dan berjanji untuk menjaga Mingyu serta Seventeen baik kini maupun sampai seterusnya.

 _Terima kasih Jihoon. Terima kasih karena telah membawa Mingyu kembali kepada kami. Kepada ku. Kau tahu aku menyayangimu_ , kan?

-FIN-

a/n : Karena gk suka sama akhir cerita ini kemarin, temenku akhirnya bikin versi "gak sedih-sedih amat" katanya... berhubung dia gk punya acc ffn dan sebenenya cuma suka nulis coretan gak jelas di buku doang jadi dia iya-iya aja pas ditawarin buat upload fic-nya di sini, toh masih satu cerita(?) yang sama...

"Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca"


End file.
